


Дом

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Миди от G до PG-13. [6]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Action, Gen, Magic, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: в Стар-Сити посреди Глэйдс появляется загадочный дом. Джон и Зед хотят выяснить, что это такое и как от него избавиться





	Дом

Зед задремала, привалившись плечом к окну, за которым все еще были видны огни Централ-Сити. Остановка в «родном городе Флэша и Кидфлэша» ничем особо не отличилась. Они поели в какой-то забегаловке, погуляли по вокзалу, послушали зазывалу, который настаивал, что именно их контора предлагает самые интересные экскурсии, прикинули, что не успеют, чтобы не пропустить отправление.

Джон наблюдал за другими пассажирами и прислушивался к шуму электропоезда, где гул голосов смешивался с шорохом, скрипом и стуком металла о металл. Он отвык от этого, как и от многого в мире. В Аду год считается за десять, а время тянется бесконечно. Джон цеплялся за воспоминания о Земле, но в них не было поездов, не было посторонних звуков и чужих голосов, в них был прокуренный салон такси Чэса и тихое бормотание радио.

— Ты бы поспал, нам ехать несколько часов, — сказала Зед, не открывая глаз.

— Твой голос тоже слишком бодрый, родная, — ответил Джон, размышляя, выйти покурить сейчас или минут через десять, когда последние рассеянные пассажиры перестанут бродить из вагона в вагон в поисках места получше.

— Видение, — объяснила Зед. — Тяжело спать, если тебя накрывает чужими эмоциями.

Она все же открыла глаза и посмотрела на Джона, а потом добавила задумчиво:

— По-моему, видение было о твоем прошлом.

— У тебя и так бывает? — спросил он. — В смысле, о прошлом, а не о будущем.

— Сейчас у меня мало видений, — пожала плечами Зед, — и они чаще о том, что было, или о том, что есть сейчас. Кажется, отец что-то у меня отнял. Или Мэнни. Или другие ангелы.

«Оно и к лучшему», — подумал Джон.

— Что именно ты видела? — спросил он.

— Тебя на каком-то острове, — Зед нахмурилась, — с тобой был тип чем-то похожий на Оливера Куинна. Ну знаешь, того миллионера из Старлинга… то есть Стар-Сити, который типа вернулся из мертвых, потерял семейную компанию во время заварушки, а потом подался в политику.

Джон кивнул. Он знал, кто такой Оливер Куинн. Точнее, он знал Оливера Куинна и даже был в курсе части его тайн. Только Зед такие детали сообщать не стоило. Ей и без этого хватало о чем беспокоится.

— Было такое, — просто сказал Джон.

— И никаких подробностей? — уточнила Зед.

— Их просто многовато, — пожал плечами Джон, — а я хочу покурить.

Он встал, ожидая, что Зед вскочит следом и будет расспрашивать его, убеждать рассказать хоть что-нибудь, но она только грустно улыбнулась и снова прикрыла глаза, приваливаясь к окну.

Позволила Джону уйти прочь с его секретами.

Зед изменилась, пока его не было. Она считала, что он ее бросил, и была, в общем-то, права. Он на самом деле ее бросил, погнался за призрачной возможностью спасти Астру из жадных лап Ада и даже в этом преуспел… в какой-то мере. Но сама Зед осталась на Земле в компании Чэса, сгоревшей дотла карты паранормальной активности и забытым колдовством, лезущим из всех щелей на планете. Те, кто мог им помочь, были или мертвы по вине Джона, или злы все на того же Джона и его друзей, или не желали никак участвовать в спасении мира, довольные тем, что этот самый мир провалится в бездну в прямом и переносном смысле.

Мертвая сестра Папы Миднайта предрекала, что Джона предаст кто-то близкий, только Джон заведомо знал: чушь это собачья. Не было у него близких. И не могло быть.

То, что Мэнни оказался предателем и вообще играл против команды Небес… что ж, чего еще ждать от ангела, который может явиться Джону Константину? Какой праведник, такие у него и ангелы-хранители. Но за одно можно было поблагодарить Мэнни: не открой его ручные брухерия Врата — сидеть бы Джону в Аду и дальше, стараясь не попадаться демонам на глаза и не стать демоном самому. Ближайшую вечность или около того. А так они и Ад запечатали, и пернатую задницу спихнули туда, где ей самое место, и даже Астру вытащить получилось. Только с проснувшейся древней магией ничего сделать не вышло… Ну, это только в кино все проблемы решаются сразу, а в жизни Джон еще и получил по морде от Чэса. Даже несколько раз.

Он ждал, что Зед не захочет иметь с ним дел, но она ответила: «Лучше тебя все равно никого пока не нашлось». Говорила она это не с горечью, а с усталостью человека, который репетировал эту фразу столько раз, что давно забыл, что она означает.

Потому сегодня ночью они с Зед ехали в Стар-Сити, чтобы посмотреть на старинный дом, внезапно возникший на месте разрушенного здания. Посмотреть и выяснить, стоит ли попросить снова взорвать это место или достаточно будет сжечь здание дотла, пока оно никого не убило.

Джон ни секунды не сомневался в том, что появляющиеся из ниоткуда дома не приносят ничего хорошего. Не в их чертовски поганом мире.

***

— Итак. Ты и Оливер Куинн, — сказала Зед, растягиваясь на кровати. — Жажду грязных подробностей.

Джон не был уверен, с чего начать, и именно потому предпочел бы не начинать вовсе. Но Оливер как-то узнал, что они приезжают, и встретил их у вокзала. На, мать его, лимузине. Будто больше некуда бюджет города растрачивать, честное слово. Например, на гостиницу получше. Джон наверняка знал, что в Стар-Сити такие есть, хотя и здесь сервис был выше, чем в привычных ему мотелях. И, разумеется, в миллионы раз лучше, чем в Аду.

Оливер взял два смежных номера, но Зед и Джон, не сговариваясь, бросили вещи в первом же, куда зашли. Сразу после того, как проверили на проклятья и нанесли защитные знаки наиболее незаметным способом.

— Я и Оливер Куинн, — подтвердил Джон, — ну да, мы были вместе на острове. Том самом, из твоего видения. Я помог ему, он помог мне. Я оставил ему свой номерок, и мы как-то встречались еще раз. А грязных подробностей, увы, нет.

Зед рассмеялась.

— А я-то надеялась, что он тебе как минимум плащ штопал, — сказала она. — Или эта твоя тряпка сама у тебя зашивается?

Джон как раз вешал тренч на спинку стула. Он фыркнул и продемонстрировал ей дырку на рукаве.

— К сожалению, не штопается, милая. Но пошит на совесть, так что пока выдерживает все нашим с ним приключения.

— У тебя такой характер, что тебя и плащи не выдерживают, так что с этим у вас просто удивительно теплые отношения, — Зед села и вытащила из сумки блокнот и карандаш.

— Видение надеешься поймать? — спросил Джон.

Она пожала плечами.

— Я начала что-то «ловить», как только мы приехали в город… атмосфера тут… такая… вдохновляющая в худшем смысле этого слова.

Зед сунула карандаш за ухо и обвела номер рукой, будто показывая на что-то.

— Как будто повсюду висит туман или, скорее, цементная взвесь. Мне тяжело смотреть на реальный мир… И чувство, что, если долго дышать, то это все пропитает тебя насквозь. Не понимаю, как люди живут в этом городе…

Джон видел мир вполне четко, но неприятные ощущения от Стар-Сити были и у него. В прошлый раз он списал это на артефакт, который притащил очередной враг Оливера, балующийся темной магией… но сейчас здесь не осталось ни идола Кушу, ни его владельца, а гнетущая атмосфера даже усилилась. Как будто магия артефакта блокировала магию самого места и не давала ей действовать в полную силу, а теперь город был свободен и пытался наверстать упущенное.

Зед села по-турецки и, открыв блокнот на чистой странице, вытащила карандаш и начала что-то быстро набрасывать.

— А он, кстати, ничего так, — сказала она, размазывая линию ребром ладони. — В смысле, Куинн.

— Да, — не стал спорить Джон, — ничего так. Но я не совсем в его вкусе, а он — не совсем в моем.

Он стащил галстук и кинул его на тот же стул, что и тренч.

— У тебя есть вкус? — Зед коротко посмотрела на Джона и снова вернулась к рисунку. — А я думала, что ты спишь со всеми, кто не против. И иногда с теми, кто против.

— Ты оскорбляешь меня до глубины души! — ответил Джон, прижимая ладони груди. — И уж точно я не насильник. Как тебе подобное вообще могло прийти в голову, милая?

Джон сел на кровать и заглянул в блокнот Зед, там появилась пара набросков, где изображение скорее угадывалось, но, если отвлечься, то они походили на мешанину линий: три целые стрелы и одна сломанная, женщина в маске не то кошки, не то лисицы, фигура лучника напротив фигуры с пистолетами… и дом. Старый. В несколько этажей и даже с башенкой. Лестница вела к опоясывающей его веранде, а окна Зед закрашивала с таким остервенением, что сломала грифель.

— Где-то у меня в сумке был уголек, — сказала она. — Мне кажется, городу не нравится дом. Безумно звучит, да?

— Нисколько, — честно ответил Джон.

По дороге в гостиницу Оливер сказал, что в появившийся из ниоткуда дом пытались войти. Кого-то он впустил и выпустил, люди не нашли ничего странного. Просто обветшалый особняк. А перед кем-то просто исчезла дверь. Окна остались, крыльцо осталось… а двери нет. Когда этот «кто-то» попытался пробраться в окно верхнего этажа, как продолжил Оливер, то исчезли и эти окна. Осталась только стена.

Джону было интересно, впустит ли дом его самого. Инстинкты и разум говорили, что надо выбираться из Стар-Сити и больше никогда сюда не приезжать, плевать на таинственные дома, Оливера Куинна и все остальное… но когда это Джон Константин слушал голос разума или шел на поводу у инстинктов?

— Когда ты такой задумчивый — это обычно плохо заканчивается, — сказала Зед. — Ты предупреди заранее, когда трупы посыплются, ладно?

— Я сам не знаю, когда они посыплются, — честно ответил Джон. — Но, если что-то замечу, то сразу скажу.

***

Моросил мелкий дождь. Той самой разновидности, когда до нитки не вымочит, но настроение подпортит. И от него не спрячешься ни под каким зонтом, потому что он летит одновременно во всех направлениях.

— Бред какой-то, — сказал Джон, рассматривая таинственный дом вживую.

В нем не ощущалось ничего странного. То есть, вообще. Дом как дом. Пережиток тех времен, когда американские поселенцы уже уверенно встали на ноги, но все еще оглядывались на королевство и пытались бездумно перенести понятие о достатке на новый континент.

Джон вытащил сигарету, третью или четвертую по счету, и закурил, соображая, что же делать дальше.

Если бы от дома веяло какой-нибудь пакостью, то было бы проще. Заметно опаснее штуки, которые выглядят обычно, но ты наверняка знаешь, что в них нет ничего обычного. Потому что, черт побери, колониальные особняки не появляются из ниоткуда за одну ночь. И у них не пропадают двери, если они вдруг против того, чтобы по ним ходили определенные люди.

— Мне уже начинает казаться, что нас обманули, — сказала Зед. — Но слишком уж он целый на фоне квартала… здесь, как ядерная война прошлась. И ушла недалеко, потому никто не торопится наводить порядок.

Джон кивнул. Он слышал о том, как пять лет назад целый район Стар-Сити почти сровняли с землей и так до конца и не восстановили. Причиной и для одного, и для второго были какие-то разборки местных криминальных авторитетов и смена в официальной верхушке власти города. В детали он не вникал, потому что в таких вещах дно не двойное, а уходит на пару сотен этажей вниз. Начни разбираться — уже не выберешься. К тому же, Джон предпочитал иметь дело с магией, а не мафией… даром, что одно с другим время от времени совпадало.

— Что насчет влияния города? — спросил Джон. — Та взвесь, о которой ты говорила? И что вообще чувствуешь? Есть у меня одна теория…

Они уже успели обойти вокруг дома несколько раз. Ни окна, ни двери не исчезали, но входить внутрь пока не хотелось.

Зед вытащила ладони из карманов своей ветровки и потерла их друг об друга.

— Холодно, холоднее, чем должно быть здесь в это время года… и да, взвесь слабее, будто у Стар-Сити нет власти над этим местом. Но такое бывает и в других местах города. Я заметила, пока мы сюда ехали.

Морось усилилась и стала больше походить на полноценный дождь.

Джон затянулся и, выдохнув дым, спросил с искренним интересом:

— В каких таких местах?

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Зед, — мы просто добирались сюда и я чувствовала. И видела. Наверное, с высоты птичьего полета город похож на лоскутное одеяло: там слабее, там сильнее. Какие-то места прям светятся или «фонят», будто радиоактивны, но только на мистическом уровне.

Джон хмыкнул. Он ощущал Стар-Сити как один сплошной сгусток недоброй энергии. Как ядовитое болото, которое может затянуть, если остаться слишком надолго. В нем не было областей «светлее» или «темнее», менее или более отравленной. Только конкретно здесь словно образовалась дыра. Ровно вокруг дома.

С другой стороны, у них с Зед была разная специфика силы, да и чувствительность у нее повыше. Сам Джон мог и магическое влияние не заметить, если не присматривался специально и не искал побочные признаки. Это часто шло ему на пользу, когда приходилось иметь дело с особо мерзкими порождениями потустороннего мира.

На его визитке значилось, что он экзорцист, но сам Джон мысленно чаще называл себя демонологом, потому что изгнания в его практике редко оказывались удачными, а вот энциклопедию по разновидностям демонов он точно мог бы написать.

— Что будем делать? — спросила Зед. — Пойдем внутрь?

— Я не могу придумать ничего глупее, — Джон щелчком отбросил окурок и он зашипел на тротуаре и погас, — так что да, милая. Пойдем внутрь.

***

Изнутри дом выглядел ни черта не обычно.

Ну или это как посмотреть.

В сравнении с их любимой мельницей — дом смотрелся в принципе нормально. Те же появляющиеся и исчезающие коридоры, не совсем правильные отражения, странно падающие тени и двери, которые могут вести не туда, куда вели секунду назад. Это не считая всяких странных вещей, которые смотрелись нелепо там, где стояли. Например — лошадка-каталка на ступеньках лестницы или парадный портрет дамы в красных шелках, криво подвешенный на спинку кресла.

— Не хочу пугать лишний раз, — сказала Зед, распахивая натужно скрипящую дверь в очередную комнату, забитую пылью и старым хламом, — но лестница, по которой мы поднялись, исчезла.

В ее голосе особого страха не было, сам же Джон ощущал легкий зуд, но не беспокойство. Оно сошло на нет, стоило переступить порог и оставить снаружи неприветливый Стар-Сити с его моросью, так и не перешедшей в полноценный дождь.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Джон, — если что — пробьем путь наружу.

— Я не прихватила топора, — отозвалась Зед. — А вышибать двери или стены магией — дурной тон. К тому же… мы с тобой вроде оба это не очень умеем.

Джон фыркнул и вспомнил одного своего знакомого. Тот рассказывал, как он и его студенческое братство, заперлись в домике, а новеньким надо было войти, отгадав пароль. Новенькие пароль отгадывать не стали, а взорвали дверь. Как-то сфокусировали солнечный луч, и… они направляли его на замок, но перестарались.

Отличная история. Смутно напоминала Джону о Ньюкасле и о том, какими гениями были он и остальные, решившие провести сложный ритуал бухими в хлам и со сведениями из ненадежного источника. Удивительно, что хоть кто-то из них выжил.

Джон и Зед прошли мимо очередного зеркала: их в этом доме тоже оказалось неожиданно много. Оно отразило их, только Джон казался трупом, а у Зед были белоснежные волосы.

Освещение под потолком коридора замигало. Когда лампочки вообще успели загореться, ведь была середина дня? И кто их зажег?

Джон не успел сфокусироваться на этих мыслях, как они исчезли, уступив место усталости. Ему хотелось поискать комнату и лечь спать. В этом доме не было совершенно ничего опасного, наоборот — он дарил почти забытое чувство уюта.

— О, кухня! — голос Зед прозвучал бодро, она сбежала на две ступеньки, и Джон последовал за ней.

На кухне в этом доме стояла угольная плита и тяжеленный дубовый стол с такими же табуретками рядом с ним.

Зед открыл дверцы буфета и спросила, имитируя интонации заботливой женушки:

— Джон, дорогой, тебе дохлых пауков поджарить или сварить?

— Лучше сделай пироги, — предложил Джон, он сел на табуретку, закинув ногу за ногу, и задумчиво добавил: — я слышал, был в этом городе некий Рэй Палмер, который прожил какое-то время в компании пауков. Уменьшился бедняга. Только пауки и тараканы были его друзьями все это время. А от крыс он убегал, сильно уж большие и прожорливые.

Зед рассмеялась и принялась обшаривать ящики, что-то напевая.

Джон прислушался к смутно знакомым словам о том, как девушка встретила паломника у колодца, и он принялся расспрашивать ее о возлюбленном и детях. Девушка утверждала одно, а паломник настаивал на другом и, в общем-то, был прав.

На упоминании того, где похоронены тела убитых матерью детей, Джон вздрогнул. Он оперся на стол, стирая испарину со лба.

Осознание ситуации накатило внезапно: они в доме, который может внезапно появиться и пропасть, полном магических аномалий и смещений реальности… а еще ни его, ни Зед это не беспокоило секунду назад. Ее, похоже, не беспокоит до сих пор.

Он почти позволил себя убаюкать… если бы им попалась не кухня, а спальня — завалился бы спать и, наверняка, стал бы первой жертвой дома в Стар-Сити. Хватило же им глупости просто так припереться сюда.

— Зед! — позвал Джон, опасаясь, что ему придется вытаскивать ее отсюда за руку. — Ты не замечаешь ничего… странного?

Она прекратила петь и пожала плечами, не оборачиваясь к нему.

— Того, что мы тут заперты, например? — спросила она спокойно. — Тебя, наконец, пробило, да?

— А тебя.?

— Когда мы зашли на кухню. У меня было видение. Парень. Он был здесь раньше, судя по прикиду — где-то в девяностых. И…это плохо для него закончилось. Вид оторванных рук как-то заставил прийти в себя и задуматься, что не так-то тут уютно, как мне показалось сначала.

Джон хмыкнул и вытащил сигареты с зажигалкой. Вариант пробивать выход назад магией больше не казался плохой идеей. Только вряд ли у них с Зед хватит на это сил в таком месте. Дом ведь только кажется домом, потому что такая форма удобнее всего или ее воображал прошлый владелец. Кем бы он ни был.

Зед села на вторую табуретку и оперлась локтями на стол.

— Скажи, что мы не полезли сюда без всякого плана, — попросила она.

— Именно это мы и сделали, — сказал Джон.

— Жаль, — вздохнула Зед, — я ждала, что ты вытащишь сейчас какой-то туз из рукава, магический амулет или косточку черной кошки, издохшей в полнолуние от чумки, чтобы мы смогли свалить отсюда нахрен.

— Увы, милая… я не настолько запасливый, — пробормотал Джон.

Пальцы у него почти не дрожали: все фигня, в Аду было хуже. Но и тут как-то… неловко получилось.

— Но что это, блин, было? Нас этот дом загипнотизировал или как? — спросила Зед.

— Я боюсь, мы просто хотели убраться из Стар-Сити, — проворчал Джон. — А тут чувство ложной безопасности, никакого влияния ядовитого города и… сама понимаешь.

Они помолчали, прислушиваясь к тишине дома. Неестественной: ни в одном месте, ни жилом, ни заброшенном такой не бывает. Где-то должны скрипеть полы, где-то — слышаться шум с улицы, капать вода, гудеть электричество или хоть мыши скрестись.

— Это мне кажется или люстры ни к чему не подключены? — спросила Зед, задирая голову.

— Лучше не думай об этом, милая, — попросил Джон. — А не то и дом начнет думать. А тогда нам станет намного хуже.

Зед выдохнула и сжала кулаки. А потом стащила куртку, кинула ее на свободную табуретку, закрыла глаза и принялась размеренно дышать.

Джон молча курил, наблюдая за ней, пусть и хотелось задать глупый вопрос, вроде «Медитируешь?», «Сообщишь мне, когда что-то увидишь?» или чего-то подобного.

Когда Зед открыла глаза, то потрясла головой и схватилась за виски.

— Это место не помнит, что оно такое, — сказала она, — или не до конца помнит, потому кого-то оно выпускает… но лучше нам уйти до того, как вспомнит по-настоящему.

— И как это сделать? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Надо отдать плату…

— Хорошо, а какая в нем плата? — спросил Джон, туша сигарету о столешницу. — Нужно рассказать историю?

Он предположил наугад, но Зед кивнула.

— Рассказать секрет, скорее. Тогда дом нас отпустит.

— Ну это запросто… — ответил Джон. — Уж чего-чего, а секретов в моей жизни просто завались.

— Важный для тебя, Джон, а не просто что-нибудь, — наставительно сказала Зед.

Он усмехнулся. Ну да, всегда нужно отдать нечто важное для тебя. Гребаная магия.

— Ладно, когда я уходил в Ад и оставлял вас с Чэсом, то думал сбежать от проблем в мире наверху. Сбежал от ответственности за это, чтобы разобраться с ответственностью за Астру. Думал, это засчитается сильнее, — Джон не отводил взгляд от лица Зед, если уж говорить, то в лицо, не стесняясь. — Засчитается сильнее, когда я умру и Ад объявит свои на меня права. Не то чтобы я сильно хочу попасть на небо или в какую-то миленькую реинкарнацию, но в компании демонов ребятам вроде меня — как копам в тюрьме.

Зед скривилась.

— Ты говнюк и работаешь один, сам это все время говоришь. Это не секрет, Джон.

— Другого мне в голову сходу не приходит, милая.

Он вытащил еще одну сигарету — последнюю в пачке, и задумался об огненном заклинании. А лучше — коктейле Молотова. Если в доме найдется из чего его сделать. И если дом позволит его сделать, а не превратит бутылку в бесполезную стекляшку.

— Я влюбилась в тебя, — призналась Зед. — Сразу, как только впервые нарисовала твое лицо.

— Потом прошло? — уточнил Джон.

— Ну… в некоторой мере, — Зед не стала уточнять или продолжать рассказывать.

Так себе секрет.

— Со всеми бывает, — ответил Джон, чтобы как-то заполнить неловкую паузу.

Они прислушались к дому: никаких изменений.

— Я мог вытащить из Ада не одну Астру, там были и другие невинные, попавшиеся, как она — начал Джон, опять вглядываясь в лицо Зед. — Оказавшиеся там из-за родителей или по другим причинам. Но я не вытащил их. Я встретил некоего… знакомого и предпочел не геройствовать. И не попадаться ему под руку.

— Удивительно, как ты вообще выбрался… — вздохнула Зед. — Так что, если ожидал, что я начну тебя винить — не тому человеку секрет рассказал. А я видела как Джим Корриган умирает, но не сообщила ему.

Джон почесал подбородок.

— Ну… умирать и умереть окончательно — это разные вещи, Чэса спроси. Я вот, кстати, думаю провернуть снова тот трюк, но я не знаю же наверняка, кто и когда умрет рядом с ним.

А еще Джон не хотел, чтобы Чэс навешивал на себя вину за еще несколько десятков смертей и чтобы чувствовал, что должен использовать на «доброе дело» отданные ими жизни.

— Потому что Чэс тебе дорог, — улыбнулась Зед. — И ты за него волнуешься.

— Звучит как мелодрама, милая, — ответил Джон, — но типа того. Кстати, Оливер Куинн — это Зеленая Стрела.

Зед удивленно подняла брови.

— Серьезно? Секреты, кстати, должны быть лично твоими. Но… серьезно? Куинн — Стрела? Никогда бы не подумала.

— Да я просто сказать захотел, — пожал плечами Джон. — Твоя очередь. Какие там у тебя еще секреты остались?

Зед подобралась и явно собиралась выдать что-то серьезное, но раздался скрип и в стене рядом с буфетом начали проступать контуры двери.

— Бегом! — сказал Джон, вскакивая, но Зед лишние указания были не нужны.

Быстро бегать — это то, чему быстро учится каждый человек, всерьез связанный с магией. Или ты быстро бегаешь, или умираешь. Третьего не дано.

***

Дом исчез.

Джон и Зед стояли посреди пустыря под моросящим дождем.

Уже успело стемнеть, а фонари в этом районе Стар-Сити, как и следовало ожидать, не горели.

Давящая атмосфера города снова окружила их, даже, казалось, с новыми силами. Будто в отместку за то, как Джон и Зед попытались сбежать от нее.

— Не представляю, как люди здесь живут, — повторила Зед, обхватывая себя за плечи. — Мерзопакостное место.

Она оставила куртку в доме и теперь мерзла в одной короткой футболке.

— Знаешь, мне тут в голову пришло: этот город тоже не совсем понимает, что он такое, — пробормотал Джон.

Он стащил с себя тренч и накинул его на плечи Зед.

— В смысле? — спросила она, недоверчиво глядя на Джона.

— Просто теория… После возвращения на Землю я часто сталкиваюсь с тем, что вещи… не совсем на своем месте. Люди, которые живут не только не понимая собственного потенциала, а как будто вопреки тому, кем должны являться. Вот такие места, которые как будто что-то еще и пытаются стать этим чем-то… но не до конца знают, чем именно.

Джон впервые формулировал это полностью. Пусть и думал на этот счет довольно давно: разрозненные мысли там, случай здесь, отдельные моменты и события, которые складывались в загадку. Во что-то не совсем понятное и не совсем приятное, касающееся их мира.

— А ты — тот, кем должен являться? — спросила Зед. — Полностью и до конца?

— Отвечу, как только сам узнаю, — усмехнулся Джон. — А пока нам надо сообщить бравому мэру, что проблема с домом тайн решена.

— Домом Секретов, — поправила Зед.

— Как скажешь, милая. Как скажешь.

Стар-Сити окружал их и дышал в спину, заглядывал в глаза, пытался пробраться внутрь их сущности. Стремился отравить все на своем пути. Не то чтобы он ненавидел Джона Константина или Зед Мартин или недолюбливал людей… просто желал видеть их чем-то другим.

Оливер Куинн как-то сказал Джону, что он боится стать монстром и того, что под его влиянием близкие люди тоже станут такими же… Но, похоже, он переоценивал самого себя.

«Нельзя жить здесь и не измениться, — думал Джон, пока они с Зед шагали прочь от того места, где появился, а потом исчез таинственный дом, — ты или сбежишь, или умрешь, или станешь монстром, которого хочет видеть этот город».

— А мне кажется, что и этот город назван неправильно, — неожиданно сказала Зед, поднимая лицо к небу.

— Его раз уже переименовывали, — ответил Джон. — Убрали «линг», добавили «сити». Не уверен, конечно, что это пошло кому-то на пользу. Когда встретимся с мэром, можешь внести предложение по новому переименованию.

Зед вздохнула.

— Обязательно внесу, когда пойму, как этот город должен называться на самом деле… И как его герой должен называть себя, если на то пошло.

— Ага, только осторожнее. Оливер человек нервный. Еще стрелу в колено пустит.

Зед рассмеялась.

А Джон подумал, что он хочет домой. На мельницу. Снова поругаться с Чэсом, пусть ударит еще раз, если ему так хочется. И никогда, никогда не возвращаться в проклятый Стар-Сити.


End file.
